A Story to be Told
by Sinful Seduction
Summary: The story of Carlisle Cullen. Starting from the fateful night in the streets of London all that time ago. This story tells of events unheard of by Twilighters. Leading from his excruciating change, to his time in Chicago. It is truly, a story to be told.


A Story to be Told

Summary: The untold story of Carlisle Cullen starting from the fateful night in the streets of London in the mid 1600's. This story tells of events unheard of by all Twilighters. Leading from his excruciating change, to his time in Chicago. It is truly, a story to be told.

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight or it's characters.**

**They belong to the lovely Miss Meyer.**

**If I somehow wake up as Stephenie Meyer tomorrow morning, you will be the first to know. **

* * *

_London- Mid 1600's._

"Not much further!" I called out to the rest of the people in the mob. My father was an Anglican pastor. He is an intolerant man, but a respected one, noneoftheless. He believes very strongly in the existence of evil. Until very recently, he led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires.

Eventually, he grew old and in response, placed me in charge of the raids. I am not as enthusiastic about it as he is, but being his only son, I was in no position to refuse.

People at first were reluctant to accept the fact I was to be in control of the raids. I was not as quick to accuse as others, or my father, were. But that was one thing I was persistent on changing. The burning of innocents. That was a very cruel fate my father had forced upon many people.

I was not to attack without being positive that the things I hunt, are in fact, non-human.

That is what led us here tonight. My persistency and cleverness has brought me to discover a true coven of vampires. Living in the sewers of the city, hidden only until night, when choosing to come out to hunt.

After waiting for nearly an half-an-hour, one finally decides to emerge. He looked very old, and weak with hunger.

A sudden breeze blew by, causing us to be upwind. The ancient one's head snapped up in our direction. Catching our scent. Knowing he knew we were there, I motioned for the group to stand and start running toward the monster.

When he saw that we were coming for him, he called out something in Latin toward the general area of the sewer opening before taking off.

An odd sense of excitement coursed through my body while chasing the vampire. But that excitement quickly turned into dread and fear when the ancient one turned and attacked.

I, being very young and very fast, was first in the crowd. So, naturally, he attacks myself first.

He was fast enough that I at first, had not realized he had attacked until he was on top of me in the street. Biting. Clawing. Thrashing. Relentlessly and violently. The others were not far behind, so he did not have time to finish me off. The old one turned to defend himself and to attack again.

That's when it happened.

A searing pain shot through my body. Suddenly remembering what they do to bodies that have been infected by the monsters, I had an instinctive impulse to protect myself.

Looking around for a place to hide, I saw two other dead men from the mob and a blood trail leaving the scene. The vampire had no-doubt ably taken another snack with him. With the rest of the mob following closely behind, I'm sure. The fools.

The pain, quickly reminding me of what I was looking for, brought my thoughts back into focus.

Scanning the area with my eyes, I saw a dark alley not too far in the distance.

In absolutely no condition to walk, I had to crawl my way over. The trip was an easy one. Movement by agonizingly burning movement, I slowly made my way over to the mouth of the alley.

Just barely visible, especially with unbelievable pain throughout every cell in my body, there was a tiny window sitting on the ground. Slowly and painfully making my way to the window, I came to see that it was actually a window leading to a small and unused cellar.

Getting the window open took much more effort than usual, which was not a good thing considering I had much less energy. It took every fiber of my being not to scream out in absolute pain and writher on the ground.

Once getting the window open enough to slip through, I fell to the ground on the other side of the cellar wall. Not caring about the pain of falling to the stone ground. The pain I was feeling surpasses any other.

Finally inside, I saw a pile of rotten potatoes. The smell was unlike any other. But I knew to keep myself discreet, I had to bury myself among them.

It was not a pleasant task. But the pain was too much to make me care. Once safely inside the reeking pile of rotting vegetables, that left me only to my thoughts and the unbearable pain.

I knew that to stay hidden, keeping quiet was one of the most important parts. But the pain was so great, I felt that I was going to explode with trying to keep silent.

I still didn't know what was happening. Every part of my mind told me I was dying. With a pain this great, death was the only outcome.

At this point, I didn't care. I could feel the fire within my veins. All I can do is wish for death. I could feel the heat inside of me. Growing. Surpassing anything I've ever felt.

My pulse only edged it on. Taunting it. Making it grow exponentially. The faster the heartbeat, the more the pain grew.

My only desires were to make it stop. By any means necessary. I longed to claw my chest open and rip my heart from it. Anything to stop the burning. I was sure that ripping my chest open would feel like an insignificant paper cut compared what was happening inside right now.

The fire blazed on and I wished to scream out and beg someone to kill me. Wish for someone, anyone, to come by and just end it. Wish that I had remained in that street to have the mob find me and finish me off.

I almost cried out. To get as much attention as possible for someone to happen upon me and realize what was happening and turn me in.

Almost did. But I didn't.

I had some odd gut feeling that I needed to stay quiet and inconspicuous. But the wishful thinking didn't stop.

And neither did the pain.

I had no idea how long I laid in that cell. Time moved to slow to tell. It could have been days. Weeks, even. I had no way to be sure. The pain was too much to think about much than that said pain.

But slowly, I feel myself get stronger. Feel the control of my body come back to me, but slowly. My hearing got clearer. I could hear beyond the rotting mound of potatoes. As time went by, I could hear further and more clearly.

I could the my frantic heart beats become more urgent. More close together. I began to count the time with them.

As time went by, I began to focus on my hearing pass the little cellar I was holding myself in. It is daytime, I am sure of that. Too many footsteps to be evening. I started concentrating on the sound of the footsteps. It was intriguing how different they sounded. Little pitter-patters of footsteps, obviously belonging to small children. To the loud 'thump, thump, thump' of adult men.

Time still slowly went by, I had returned to counting heart beats when things started changing. The fire in my fingers and toes started slowly working its way out. Slowly, but it was a pleasant change of pace.

On a bad note, the fire in my heart started to get hotter. My throat no longer felt like it was only burning. Now it was burning while it was bone dry. As if someone had set a desert on fire.

_How is it possible to have my heart and throat in any more pain?_ This thought made me angry. Why cant I just die already? How long will I have to lay here and feel the pain grow even more? I was in so much pain already. How is it possible to be in anymore?

My heartbeats grew even more out of control. The fire in my heart growing even hotter with each one.

_I wont be able to keep quiet for much longer._

The pain left my palms. Leaving them pain-free and cool compared to the hellish fire they just endured for an immeasurable amount of time.

But, unfortunately, the fire the retreated to my heart. Causing it to grow in pain and more frantic heartbeats.

The fire lessened more in my body, leaving up to my knees and elbows free of the burning pain. Only to head for my heart. Causing my heart rate to speed up to unimaginable levels.

My body began to be relived of the burning. Only to make the fire in my heart burn that much more faster. Unbearable. The pain began to break through my perfect façade. Causing me to squirm and my back to arch. As if my heart was breaking through my chest. I _would not _endure this much longer. If this level of pain did not stop, and soon, there isn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't turn myself in.

All of the fire in my body was at my heart. My urgent heartbeat fighting it off. Trying to win a battle that was sure to be lost.

Then the fire was stopped.

Along with my heart. Neither had won the battle.

What happens now? Was I dead? Surely not, for I was still thinking and breathing. But my heart had long since died. The pain had completely subsided. I felt better than I had my entire life. I wasn't even sore. I was as if none of that had even happened.

But I knew better. The pain of the last immeasurable period was melted into my brain. As if with a branding iron.

_What happened? What am I? _Surely I wasn't human. My heartbeat had stopped with no signs of ever starting again.

_But if I'm not human, than wha- _

No. There is no possible way. There is no way that I'm a… a _vampire._

As if to prove my epiphany, somebody walked outside the window of the cellar I was currently lying in. The smell hit my nose harder than anything I've ever smelt before. I wanted nothing more than to kill the person and drain them of the blood. And if there were anymore smells like that one, I would drain every human in the city.

I knew then exactly what I have become.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how did you like it? I will probably update sometime tomorrow, depending on how many people like this and want me to update. **

**Whew! That was not easy. I tried to make this accurate as possible. Using Twilight and Breaking Dawn as guides on what happened and how much pain he went through. **

**This was my first Fanfic so it may be a little rough around the edges.**

**If you liked it, click on the little grey button and drop by your thoughts. **

**Flames are welcome. I appreciate the criticism. **


End file.
